Kagome's Great Escape
by Kami No Koukyo
Summary: A little that has just lost her mother and newly born brother at a tender age is left with a father that can't cope. Child Abuse and death, Suicide and drinking.


Hi, I know I know but what about my other story it's not abandoned it's under reconstruction! But here a one shot to get me going!

An ear carling scream of a woman was heard throughout the delivery room of Yamamoto Hospital in Tokyo, Japan. A doctor telling a woman that was giving birth to push her son is almost out. Soon the woman yelled again as the child finally came into the world. Though the joy short lived as the woman blacked out, the doctor and nurses rushing to check if she was safe but to their misfortune she had died from the birth as well her new born son.

The delivery staff made their way toward the waiting room they looked around to see a little black haired girl and her red haired father. The man saw the doctor and nurses make their way towards him and his daughter, he looked at them worriedly before setting his little girl down.

He stood and quickly made his way towards the doctor asking him "Dr. Jin is there something wrong with Ku-Loon," fearing the worst for his beloved wife and child. The doctor couldn't meet the gaze of the young man in front of him, so he started at the floor and shook his head 'no'.

"C-can I see them," he shuddered at the shock of the doctor's negative answer.

"Yes, of course you may see them," the doctor told the young man.

As the man went into the delivery room he saw two figures covered up in a white cloth. He went over slowly as he reached over to hold the edge of the cloth and pulled it to reveal a woman and child …both dead. The man looked at the woman, her once lively vivid chocolate-brown eyes now lifeless and glazed over to an ink black. The man seeing his wife like this made his crimson-red colored eyes well up with tears, as he raised a trembling hand over his now deceased wife's eye and closed them. He moved on towards the child's much smaller figure and unclothed him as well. What he saw made the last bit of his restraint snap and the tears fell forward, on to the cold, pale cheeks of his now dead baby boy. The man also closed the crimson eyes of his son, before dropping on the floor, sobbing, with a hand in his son's dark honey brown colored hair.

Meanwhile in the lobby the little black haired girl looked up at the doctor. "Mister what wrong with my Daddy," she questioned him.

The doctor looked down at the little girl and said, "Many things child, many things," as he saw the man sobbing.

A few days later after the woman's and baby boy's funerals were held the little girl's father went into a depression and became an abusive drunk but, the poor little girl took the blunt hit from all of this after the first time her father had hit her and left her bleeding on the ground of the basement, she knew that things would never be the same again. Her daddy was gone and her own living hell would begin, may god have mercy.

It's been three year since the little girl had lost her mother and brother, as well as her first the beating had started. The little girl was now in the basement, standing bare foot pressed against the wall, listening for the sound of her father's car. Not hearing anything she signed with relief sidled down towards the cold cement floors into a fetal position. Her arms wrapped around her bony pale legs as she thought about everything that had happened 'Momma, Souta, if you guys were still here Daddy wouldn't be so mean. Everything would be good again. If only I was a good girl. Daddy I'm sorry,' she thought while bowing her head to hide her tears. So preoccupied by her thoughts was she. That the sound of the basement's door opening went unnoticed by her, until she heard the loud, clumsy drunk steps of her farther. She tried pressing herself closer to the hoping that her farther may not be able to see her, but to her bad luck he had spotted her.

He stalked over towards the quivering child and grabbed her by her unruly hair and smashed her against the stone walls of the basement. The child let out a scream of anguish as she felt blood drip down the back of her head. The man not really caring about her wound proceeded to backhand her across her face; the force of the hit caused her lip to bleed. The girl let out a whimper of pain as he managed to grab her hair again then slammed on the floor. This time trying to claw at her father's hand to escape the beating she was taking, but to her misfortune or rather god's pity, she went limp in her father's grip.

Her farther noticing the little girl's limpness stopped to see what happened to her and was shock to see her lifeless form stare up at him. Her lovely chocolate eyes now glazed over with death reminded him of his dead wife's eyes and how she died.

The pitiful man dropped to his knees and gathered the little girl's body and held it tightly as he sobbed into her hair. Leaving her in her own pool of blood he stood to leave, but not before closing her eyes and giving her a kiss on her now cold cheek, whispering "…I'm sorry…" He went up to the kitchen grabbing a rather large knife went up stairs to his bathroom and shut the door, a few minutes passed a there was a clatter coming from inside the room and crimson colored fluids came out and soaked the once white carpet.

It has been a few weeks since the neighbors had seen hair or hide of the man and his daughter; they had grown worried knowing how much the once sociable young man had changed since the death of his wife and son. They decided that a visit was in order. The neighbor knocked on the door to only to find it open. He and his wife decided to let themselves in. As they walk in they smelt a horrid odor in the air, they flowed it to the basement door, and think that the man must be down there they into the basement not knew what they would find. Both reach the basement's sticky red floor and the woman shriek at what she had saw, the body of the little girl. The neighbor's wife ran up the basement step with fear in her heart, he followed her to the outside and called the police.

There were sirens heard throughout the neighborhood as police and ambulances alike were getting to the scene. The police officers looked around at the basement studying everything they could as they tried to figure out how exactly did the child die. They claim to the conclusion of child abuse. While others were searching the house one of the other officers came across the bloody carpet and opened the bathroom door to find the dead body of the little girl's father, they had also concluded that he committed suicide.

It had been about less than a week since both father and daughter had died and many were at their funeral services. They watched as the old farther of their church single the men to lower their coffins to the ground and proceed to bury them, they took no notice of the little girl dressed in a white dress with bare feet on this rainy day. She waited until the last of the mourners where gone before coming towards the grave stones and read them. The first one of the man read:

Here lies Naraku Higurashi,

A troubled and confused man,

May his sins be forgiven by,

Our Lord and his daughter,

May, he and his family be at rest by our Lord's side.

The next one was of the child, it read:

Here lies Kagome Higurashi,

A young child with a hard life,

Our lord came to deliver her from her despair,

May He deliver her into the arms of her family,

Let us hope that they all find forgiveness and are reunited.

The little girl looked up into the stormy sky as drop of icy rain poured on to her face hiding her tears as she whispered "It's okay Daddy I love you still…but, thank you …..I'm free..," suddenly she glow with a faint white light and hundreds of black butteries took her place. They spread throughout the graveyard to tell the tale of Kagome and her great escape, even right now, years later they tell her tale.


End file.
